As aves não evoluíram dos dinossauros
A afirmação de que alguns dinossauros evoluíram para aves é um dogma evolucionista. Para os defensores dessa ideia, quando você olha para uma águia, está vendo um dinossauro com outras características. Em 2008, um estudo publicado alegava ter descoberto um dinossauro que respirava como as aves.1 Esse artigo foi quase todo baseado em mera especulação. Sua investigação foi promovida pelos meios de comunicação populares como sendo um fato irrefutável. O estudo foi capa de revistas! Mas uma pesquisa mais recente publicada no Journal of Morphology, conduzida por cientistas da Universidade Estadual de Oregon, nos Estados Unidos, analisou a capacidade pulmonar das aves e sugeriu que é improvável que elas descendam de algum tipo de dinossauro.2 Segundo os pesquisadores, “as conclusões juntam-se a outras evidências que podem, finalmente, forçar muitos paleontólogos a reconsiderar a longa crença segundo a qual as aves modernas seriam descendentes diretos de muitos dinossauros carnívoros”''.3 Note que essa frase não foi proferida por criacionistas sem estudos (como é de costume chamar os proponentes do DI), mas sim por evolucionistas. As aves necessitam cerca de 20 vezes mais oxigênio do que os répteis, e é sua estrutura pulmonar única que lhes permite absorver tanto oxigênio. O fêmur delas fixo é o esteio dos pulmões e previne seu colapso. Acerca disso, os pesquisadores fazem a seguinte alegação: “Há muito que os cientistas sabem que o fêmur dos pássaros é fixo, ao contrário do fêmur dos animais terrestres, que é móvel. O que até hoje ainda ninguém tinha descoberto é que é o fato de o fêmur das aves ser estático que impede que seus sacos aéreos entrem em colapso cada vez que elas respiram.”3 Como vemos, basta deslocar um pouco que seja a posição do fêmur da ave e ela morrerá. Um dos autores do estudo, Devon Quick, afirma: “Isso é fundamental para a fisiologia das aves .... É muito estranho ninguém ter se apercebido disso antes. A posição do fêmur e dos músculos nas aves é crítica para o funcionamento dos seus pulmões que, por sua vez, é o que lhes fornece capacidade pulmonar suficiente para praticar o voo.”3 Além disso, John Ruben, coautor do estudo, reforçou: “Os dinossauros terópodes tinham um fêmur móvel e, por conseguinte, não poderiam ter um pulmão que funcionasse como o das aves. Seu saco aéreo abdominal, se possuíssem um, teria entrado em colapso. ... Um velociraptor não apenas brotou penas em algum momento e saiu a voar”, concluiu. Mas, então, por que a persistência nessa relação dinossauro-ave? John Ruben cita algumas razões: “Francamente, há muita política de museu envolvida nesse assunto, muitas carreiras comprometidas com um ponto de vista particular, mesmo se novas evidências científicas levantem questões.”3 Portanto, mais do que movidos pelas evidências científicas, os evolucionistas que defendem essa relação dino-ave têm outros interesses. Todas as pessoas, incluindo os cientistas, têm suas ideias preestabelecidas que norteiam suas investigações. Ao contrário do que muita gente possa pensar, não é por serem cientistas que passam a ser neutros, ideologicamente falando. Além dessas, diversas outras evidências presentes na literatura desafiam as teorias amplamente aceitas sobre a evolução das aves a partir dos dinossauros. Em 1997, por exemplo, um estudo analisou as origens dos três ossos dos dedos/asas e pés dos dinossauros terópodes e aves modernas.4 Os resultados indicaram claramente que as mãos dos dinossauros terópodes são derivadas de dígitos I, II e III, enquanto que as asas das aves, embora sejam parecidas em termos de estrutura, são derivadas de dígitos II, III e IV. Essa pesquisa rompeu o vínculo da hipótese dino-ave visto que, se os pássaros forem descendentes dos dinossauros terópodes, seria de se esperar estruturas homólogas derivadas a partir de regiões comparáveis. Em 1997, outro estudo analisou o membro anterior do terópode e descobriu que ele é muito menor (em relação ao tamanho do corpo) do que o do Archaeopteryx.5 A pequena “proto-asa” do terópode não é muito convincente, especialmente considerando o peso bastante robusto desses dinossauros. Na grande maioria dos terópodes falta o osso do pulso semilunate, e eles têm um grande número de outros elementos de pulso, que não têm homologia com os ossos de Archaeopteryx. Ainda em 1997, uma pesquisa analisou a morfologia e a função de ambos os pulmões de dinossauros terópodes e as primeiras aves (Archaeopteryx e Enantiornithes) e descobriu que eles eram septados, isto é, possuíam um grande alvéolo único, pouco vascularizado e ectotérmico (sangue frio), no entanto, as aves se distinguiam dos dinossauros por não apresentar um mecanismo de diafragma pistão hepático; tais características sugerem a impossibilidade de ter evoluído para os pulmões de aves modernas de alto desempenho.6 Em 2013, foram descobertos restos fósseis de uma nova espécie de dinossauro, o Eosinpteryx, cheio de penas e parecido com as aves modernas, mas não podia voar. Esse achado desafiou a teoria de que o famoso fóssil de Archeopterix foi essencial na evolução dos pássaros modernos, e mostrou que a origem do voo foi mais complexa do que se esperava.9 Em 2014, um estudo reexaminou um fóssil de epidendrosaurus (antes classificado como uma transição entre dino-ave), pré-''Archaeopteryx'', e os resultados novamente desafiaram a hipótese amplamente aceita de que as aves evoluíram dos dinossauros. O epidendrosaurus não tinha as características estruturais do esqueleto fundamentais para classificá-lo como um dinossauro, portanto, ele era apenas uma ave que foi precipitadamente tida como um fóssil de transição.10 Em 2009, um extenso estudo não encontrou nenhuma diferença estatística (com base em análise cladística) entre a hipótese de que as aves eram um clado aninhado dentro da espécie de dinossauros terópodes Maniraptora e a hipótese de que clades principais da Maniraptora realmente voavam e que as radiações do voo dentro do clade eram suportadas pelo Archaeopteryx e aves modernas.7 Em 2011, um estudo também desafiou a centralidade do Archaeopteryx na transição para as aves; a descoberta de um novo fóssil de pássaro removeu o Archaeopteryx (o suposto elo perdido entre dinossauros e aves) da família aviária e o colocou em uma família estreitamente relacionada de dinossauros não aviários.8 Resumindo, aves foram projetadas para ser aves, e dinossauros foram projetados para ser dinossauros. É vexatório para a teoria da evolução o acúmulo de tantas fraudes e erros interpretativos. Ela é o maior conto de fadas para adultos, diferenciando-se dos contos infantis devido a apenas um elemento: o tempo. Para concluir, uma reflexão: “Embora a teoria da evolução forneça uma robusta explicação para o aparecimento de variações menores no tamanho e na forma das criaturas e das partes que as compõem, ela não dá grande orientação para a compreensão do aparecimento de estruturas completamente novas como dígitos, membros, olhos e penas.”11' Assim, manter-se evolucionista mesmo diante de tantas evidências contrárias é questão de uma fé cega e irracional. '' '' (A Lógica do Sabino; adaptação: Everton F. Alves, enfermeiro e mestre em Ciências da Saúde pela UEM) '''Referências: 1 Sereno PC, Martinez RN, Wilson JA, Varricchio DJ, Alcober OA, Larsson HC. “Evidence for avian intrathoracic air sacs in a new predatory dinosaur from Argentina.” PLoS One. ''2008; 3(9):e3303. http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/18825273 2 Quick DE, Ruben JA. “Cardio-pulmonary anatomy in theropod dinosaurs: Implications from extant archosaurs.” ''J Morphol. 2009; 270(10):1232-46. http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/19459194 3 Oregon State University. “Discovery Raises New Doubts About Dinosaur-bird Links” 2009. Science Daily, 2009. Disponível em: http://www.sciencedaily.com/releases/2009/06/090609092055.htm ' ' 4 Burke AC, Feduccia A. “Developmental Patterns and the Identification of Homologies in the Avian Hand.” Science. 1997; 278(5338): 666-668. 5' '''Hinchliffe R. “The forward march of the bird-dinosaurs halted?” ''Science. 1997: 278(5338):596-597. 6 Ruben JA, Jones TD, Geist NR, Hillenius WJ. “Lung structure and ventilation in theropod dinosaurs and early birds.” Science. 1997; 278(5341):1267-1270.' '''http://www.sciencemag.org/content/278/5341/1267 7 James FC, Pourtless IV JA. “Cladistics and the origins of birds: A review and two new analyses.” ''Ornithological Monographs 2009; 66(1):1-78. http://www.bio.fsu.edu/James/Ornithological%20Monographs%202009.pdf 8' Xu X', You H, Du K, Han F. “An Archaeopteryx''-''like theropod from China and the origin of Avialae.” Nature. 2011; 475(7357):465-70. http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/21796204 9 Godefroit P, Demuynck H, Dyke G, Hu D, Escuillié F, Claeys P. “Reduced plumage and flight ability of a new Jurassic paravian theropod from China.” Nat Commun. ''2013; 4:1394. http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/23340434 10 Czerkas SA, Feduccia A. “Jurassic archosaur is a non-dinosaurian bird.” ''Journal of Ornithology 2014; 155(4):841-851. http://link.springer.com/article/10.1007%2Fs10336-014-1098-9 11 Prum RO, Brush AH. “Dinosaur Feathers Came before Birds and Flight.” Scientific American 2014; 23(2). Disponível em: http://www.scientificamerican.com/article/dinosaur-feathers-came-before-birds-and-flight/ Michelson Borges